Aaron Kwok
Perfil thumb|300px|Aaron Kwok *'Nombre:' 郭富城 / Kwok Fu Shing (Guo Fu Cheng) *'Nombre (inglés):' Aaron Kwok *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Esposa/actor (Moka Fang) e hijo (Chant Kwok) *'Agencia:' **First Strong Workshop, Ltd. **Music Nation Group Drama *Hearts of Fencing II - Sunshine Heartbeat (TVB, 2004) (invitado) *Romancing Hong Kong (2003) *Wars of Bribery (TVB, 1996) *Heartstrings (1994) *Revelation of the Last Hero (TVB, 1992) *Modern Love Story III *Man from Guangdong (TVB, 1991) *Yuppies on the Move *The Gods and Demons of Zu Mountain (TVB, 1990) *Song Bird (TVB, 1990) *When Things Get Tough (1990) *Two of a Kind (TVB, 1989) *Genghis Khan (TVB, 1987) Películas *Storm Cloud (2018) *The Invincible 12 (2018) *The Monkey King 3 (2018) *Eternal Wave (2017) *Peace Breaker (2017) *One Night Only (2016) *Cold War 2 (2016) *MBA Partners (2016) *The Monkey King 2 (2016) *Monk Comes Down the Mountain (2015) *Port of Call (2015) *The Monkey King (2014) *Silent Witness (2013) *Christmas Rose (2013) *The Detective 3: Conspirators (2013) *Better and Better (2013) *Cold War (2012) *The Monkey King (2012) *Floating City (2012) *Love in Space (2011) *The Detective 2 (2011) *Love For Life (2011) *Storm Warriors II (2009) *The Silver Valley (2008) *Father and Son / After This Our Exile (2006) *Divergence (2005) *Throwdown (2004) *Heat Team (2004) *And I Hate You So (2002) *Para Para Sakura (2001) *2000 A.D. (2000) *China Strike Force (2000) *The Storm Riders (1998) *Somebody Up There Likes Me (1996) *Anna Magdelena (1998) *Whatever Will Be, Will Be (1995) *The Bare-Footed Kid (1993) *Millionaire Cop (1993) *Kung Fu Scholar (1993) *A Moment of Romance II (1993) *Saviour of the Soul (1993) *The Thief of Time (TVB, 1992, película TV) *Game Kids (1992) *Gangs '92 (1992) *Rhythm of Destiny (1992) *Truant Heroes (1992) *Lee Rock II (1991) *The Queen of Gamble (1991) *Close Escape (1989) Discografia Mandarin Studio Albums *1990.09.xx Dui Ni Ai Bu Wan (對你愛不完; Love You Endlessly) *1991.10.xx Dao De You Shei Neng Gou Gao Su Wo (到底有誰能夠告訴我) *1992.07.xx Ai Ni (愛你) *1993.xx.xx Shen Shen Ai Ni (深深愛你) *1993.01.xx Ba Suo You De Ai Dou Liu Gei Ni (把所有的愛都留给你) *1994.02.xx Meng De Jin Tou Jiu Shi Tian Ya (夢的盡頭　就是天涯) *1993.11.xx Meng Nan Liu (夢難留) *1994.06.xx Ke Wang (渴望) *1995.01.xx Wo De Kai Shi Zai Zhe Li (我的開始在這裡) *1995.08.xx Feng Bu Xi (風不息) *1996.05.xx Shen Ge (信鴿) *1997.04.xx Shei Hui Ji De Wo (誰會記得我) *1997.10.xx Ai Ding Ni (愛定你) *2000.xx.xx Lu Tu (旅途) *2006.10.xx Guo Duo My Nation (國度My Nation) *2010.12.xx Yong Yuang Ai Bu Wan (永遠愛不完) Cantonese Studio Albums *1992.xx.xx Tiu Bat Yen Oi Bat Yuen Cheung Bat Yuen (跳不完　愛不完　唱不完) *1993.xx.xx Merry x'mas *1993.04.xx Moot Yau Nei Dik Oi (没有你的愛) *1994.01.xx Kong Ye Ji Sing (狂野之城) *1995.05.xx Sun Jan Chuen Suet (純真傳說) *1999.10.xx Jan Dik Pa Liu (真的怕了) *2000.09.xx Jue Mai (著迷) *2001.12.xx Juet Diu (Absolute 絕對) *2002.08.xx Oi ching Daai Mo Toi (愛情大舞台) *2002.12.xx Hung Sau Do (空手道) *2003.08.xx In the Still of the Night Bilingual Studio Albums * *1994.09.xx Tin Yuek Yau Ching II Tin Ngaai Ying Mong (天若有情II天涯凝望) *1994.11.xx Tit Mok Yau Waak (鐵幕誘惑) *1994.11.xx AK-47 *1996.01.xx Bei Mong Luk (備忘錄) *1996.11.xx Ting fung Dik Goh (聽風的歌) *1997.07.xx Oi Dik Foo Woon (愛的呼喚) *1998.01.xx Cheung Je Goh (唱這歌) *1998.06.xx Fung Lei Mat Ma (風裡密碼) *1998.10.xx Yat Bin King Sing (一變傾城) *1999.08.xx Yau Yuen Geng Mung (遊園驚夢) *2005.12.xx Thematic Remix Albums *1995.xx.xx Long Maan Tit Mok Dung Gam San Yau Waak (浪漫鐵幕動感新誘惑) Compilation Albums *1998.09.xx Jui Ho Cheung Dik Gwok Yue Jing Suen 1998 (最好唱的國語精選1998) *2001.05.xx Wa Naap Wong Paai Gik Ban Jing Suen (華納皇牌極品精選) *2001.11.xx San Kuk Ga Jing Suen (新曲家精選1) *1999.12.xx San Gau Hot Choi (新舊喝采) *2004.07.28 Sing Yi Saam Bo Kuk (城意三部曲) EPs *1998.05.xx Hot Mong Mo Haan (渴望無限Ask For More EP) *2002.06.xx Baau Lit Suen Fung (爆裂旋風EP) (Cantonese) Premio *'Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Mejor Artista de Asia Curiosidades *Su nombre chino fue utilizado como el nombre de la ciudad en Eastern Hero, que fue mencionado con frecuencia durante la presentación de alivio cómico. *Es conocido como uno de los "Cuatro Reyes Celestiales" del Catopop, junto a Jacky Cheung, Leon Lai, y Andy Lau Galería Aaron_Kwok.jpg Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Sina *Baidu *Wikipedia China *Weibo *Facebook Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante